Soul Mate
by Lisi Black S
Summary: Sendo almas gêmeas, iguais, é assim que as coisas são. Cruas. - incest - tony&effy - oneshot


**Título:** Soul Mate  
**Autor(a):** Lisi B.  
**Fandom: **Skins  
**Shipper:** Tony Stonem/Effy Stonem  
**Gênero:** Romance/Angst  
**Censura:** NC-17 (palavrões e cena leve de sexo)  
**Sinopse: **Sendo almas gêmeas, iguais, é assim que as coisas são. Cruas.  
**Disclaimer: **Não, infelizmente skins não me pertence. E se pertencesse, os antigos personagens fariam visitas constantes à nova 'geração' e a Effy estaria com qualquer um, menos com o Freddie.  
**Avisos:  
**Incesto. In-ces-to. i n c e s t o. Incesto consumado. Não gosta ou não tolera, saia da página e seja feliz.  
A fic ocorre entre o período do final da 3ª temporada e o início da 4ª, no feriado de Natal/Ano Novo onde o Tony visita a família.

* * *

**Soul Mate**

"_Não sabemos da alma senão da nossa;  
__As dos outros são olhares,  
__são gestos, são palavras,  
__com a suposição  
__de qualquer semelhança  
__no fundo." _  
**(Fernando Pessoa)**

Algumas roupas estão na sua mochila, mochila esta que você apóia em um ombro só e procura sua chave em um dos bolsos externos. Você nem sabe o motivo de continuar tendo a chave daquela casa, já que nem é mais a sua casa de verdade e você só aparece por ali quando a sua mãe implora.

O Natal é um grande exemplo de quando a sua mãe implora.

A TV está ligada, é a primeira coisa que você percebe quando abre a porta, seguido do cheiro de comida. Anda um pouco e vê um vislumbre da sua mãe na cozinha, o cabelo loiro preso em um coque mal feito e, não pela primeira vez, você se pergunta por que teve que aceitar voltar para casa no feriado.

Evita a cozinha e o abraço que a sua mãe lhe daria e ruma para a sala, de onde vem o barulho da TV. No sofá está Effy e um garoto desleixado. Eles estão se beijando e Effy está no colo dele. Pelo pouco que você consegue enxergar dele, ele tem a pele mais morena do que a de Effy, e é definitivamente magricelo demais.

"Ótima recepção, Eff", você comenta no tom cínico de sempre e ela pára de beijar o garoto, mas continua no seu colo.  
"Você está no mínimo umas duas horas atrasado", ela retruca. "a mamãe estava pirando e nos impediu de sair até que você chegasse."

Ela deixa claro – de propósito – que preferia estar em outro lugar, fosse uma festa ou no seu quarto fudendo com esse garoto, do que ali, esperando você.

"Michelle quis almoçar e entregar meu presente antes de me deixar vir", responde com simplicidade.

Levanta do colo do garoto, que continuava quieto e desconfortável, e pára na sua frente.

"Deve ser uma surpresa para todos o que ela deu a você", ironiza, com os olhos apertados.

E _não é_ uma surpresa. Também não é – nem nunca foi – surpresa a falta de entusiasmo que você tem com Michelle.

Você curva um pouco o corpo até seu rosto estar no nível do dela.

"Tenho certeza que _você_ se surpreenderia, Effy Stonem", murmura e ergue uma sobrancelha.

Ela te dá um daqueles sorrisos maliciosos que aprendeu com você. A próxima coisa que você percebe que é os braços finos dela estão ao redor do seu pescoço e que o rosto dela está enterrado no seu peito. Lentamente você contorna a cintura dela com seus braços e a abraça.

O abraço é breve, mas para você aquele tempo é longo o suficiente para te fazer perceber que sentiu mais falta dela do que se permitia sentir. Mais longo ainda para te fazer admitir, bem lá no fundo, que sua mãe ter implorado não fora o único fato a te fazer voltar.

"Mãe!", ela fala bem alto após se afastar. "Tony chegou!"

Vocês ouvem um grito e logo depois sua mãe está na sala, abraçando-o e beijando todo seu rosto.

Após saber tudo sobre a viagem e o motivo da sua demora (_Então foi culpa da Michelle? Por falar nisso, espero que você esteja tratando a garota melhor do que antes_, sua mãe comentou entre as boas vindas), sua mãe voltou para a cozinha, agora com um sorriso lunático no rosto. O garoto continua quieto e apenas agora Effy parece reparar que ele ficara esquecido.

"Este é o Freddie, meu namorado", ela o apresenta após voltar a sentar do lado dele. "E este é o Tony, meu irmão."

Freddie levanta em um pulo e estende a mão para você.

O garoto já ouviu falar _muito_ de você. _O melhor irmão do mundo_, _o maior filho da puta que eu já conheci_, _a pessoa em que eu mais confio_, e outras várias frases soltas vindas de Effy. Mas você não sabe disso, você nem desconfia que Effy ainda _prende_ você à vida dela, mesmo você não estando mais ali.

Por não saber, você acha engraçada a atitude dele, como se a sua opinião sobre o namoro fosse uma benção ou algo do tipo.

"Oh, este é o tal de Freddie que a mamãe falou no telefone", você comenta com um sorriso grande e falso no rosto.

Ao ouvir isso, ele sorri, achando que o _falar_ significava _elogiar_.

Você aperta a mão estendida dele ainda sorrindo, e o garoto parece satisfeito de ter sido – teoricamente – aceito por você. Effy te olha seriamente, porque ela percebeu sua falsidade. Sem querer ela deixa um pouco de uma diversão irônica transparecer em seu rosto e você fica sabendo que ela não se importa que você caçoe do tal Freddie.

x x x

Um xingamento e depois um soco na parede. É assim que você fica sabendo que a sua irmã e o tal Freddie estão brigando. Ou na verdade é que ele está brigando com ela, você percebe algum tempo depois. Mais um tempo e você abre lentamente a porta do quarto dela.

"Vocês poderiam baixar o volume da discussão?", questiona em um tom casual após enfiar a cabeça na fresta da porta. "Eu realmente preciso acabar de ler um livro para a faculdade."

Effy te fuzila com o olhar, porque ela sabe muito bem que você tem concentração o suficiente pra ler até mesmo com a terceira guerra mundial acontecendo do seu lado, mas você permanece com a sua expressão inocente.

O garoto, Freddie, parece envergonhado, ainda que sua raiva ainda transpareça. Ele pega sua camisa, que está jogada na cama dela, e coloca por cima da regata branca que vestia.

"Eu estou indo agora, você vêm comigo?"

Hoje a sua mãe passou mais tempo na cozinha do que passou no resto da sua vida, e você – e Effy – sabem que ela só queria um jantar _normal_ com seus dois filhos. Você se pergunta quando Effy vai cansar de pensar apenas nela mesma. Você se pergunta também se ela vai demorar tanto tempo quanto você demorou, e espera que não.

Percebe o que você está pensando e te lança um olhar desafiador.

"Você pode acabar seu livro agora", fala enquanto pega sua jaqueta de couro e coloca por cima do vestido curto que usava.

Talvez ela tenha achado alguém para se importar, e talvez fosse esse tal de Freddie. Você se lembra do que a sua mãe lhe contou ao telefone.

_Ele está fazendo-a sofrer. Ela chegou em casa chorando hoje, acho que ela fez alguma besteira, mas ele não ficou do lado dela_, sua mãe te contou com uma voz chorosa.

A única coisa errada nesse conto de fadas bonitinho no qual Effy havia se envolvido era que seu príncipe encantado parecia mais o príncipe de qualquer outra princesa, menos dela.

x x x

Você teve que entreter sua mãe a noite inteira, elogiando sua comida e coisas do gênero. Ela comentou um pouco sobre Freddie, disse que ele era diferente dos outros garotos que Effy costumava se envolver e que fez muito bem a Effy. Disse que era _bom_ ela ter um namorado ao invés de um amigo com benefícios.

Por fim ela pegou um copo d'água e um comprimido tirado de uma caixa com uma faixa preta, logo depois subindo e indo dormir.

Deitado na cama, olhando para o teto, você pensa em talvez sair. Ainda não é muito tarde e provavelmente havia várias festas acontecendo nesse momento. Mas nenhum dos seus amigos está ali. Agora que esta em casa, você sente ainda mais falta deles, ainda que saiba que se estivesse mesmo com eles, estaria irritado com alguma merda que algum deles – ou mais provavelmente você – tivesse feito.

Ouve um barulho no corredor e você sabe que não é a sua mãe, pois os passos fazem um barulho pesado, barulho de coturno batendo no chão. Vira o corpo e olha o relógio ao lado da cama. Está cedo demais para Effy voltar.

Uma porta abrindo e silêncio. Você percebe que o tal garoto, o namorado de Effy, era realmente diferente. Diferente de Effy. Você decide não pensar nisso e fecha os olhos, decidido a dormir e esquecer qualquer sentimento que tivesse em relação a esse assunto.

Agora é a sua porta que é aberta e você ouve uns passos leves – sem o barulho do coturno contra o chão. Sente o colchão afundar e abre os olhos, percebendo que é a sua irmã deitada ao seu lado, com uma camiseta preta e enorme e um short curto e também preto, que era a combinação que ela usava como pijama. Ela não te olha nos olhos, mas mesmo no quarto mal iluminado você vê que sua maquiagem pesada estava borrada.

Ela aproxima um pouco o rosto do seu peito e respira fundo contra a sua pele, seu nariz fazendo cócegas em você. O seu cheiro parece ter um efeito calmante para ela, mesmo que você evite pensar nisso. Para ela, seu cheiro é a definição de _casa_, e você sabe disso. Você sabe.

Effy está tão frágil quanto poderia estar, e quase o lembra do período logo após o acidente, quando você acordava gritando à noite e apenas ela conseguia te acalmar, lendo para você. Agora era quase a mesma coisa, porque quando _ela_ precisava, você era o primeiro a ser procurado. Desde sempre.

A palma da sua mão comicha, mas você a mantém imóvel, indeciso. Ela inspira profundamente mais uma vez e então segura a sua mão, decidindo por você. Ainda segurando sua mão, ela vira o corpo, levando-a consigo e fazendo com que você a abraçasse, as costas dela contra o seu peitoral.

É a sua vez de respirar fundo, para depois abraçar o corpo pequeno dela com mais vontade, aproximando de vez seus corpos. _É a sua vez_ de se sentir em casa pela primeira vez desde que chegou ao cheirar o cabelo dela. Move sua mão até o pescoço dela, tirando alguns fios de cabelo e depois cheirando ali também, roçando seu nariz inconscientemente pela pele dela.

Inconscientemente até que você percebe a pele dela arrepiada. Você decide agir um pouco mais como um irmão.

"Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?"

Effy balança a cabeça brevemente e você agradece mentalmente. Tem certeza de que Freddie, com ou sem elogios da sua mãe, fez alguma coisa para ela. Alguma coisa como não aceitá-la como ela é.

"Talvez eu simplesmente não tenha o direito de, sabe, de ter um relacionamento saudável.", sussurra com a voz rouca.

Solta um muxoxo ao ouvir isso. _Effy Stonem_ não tendo direito a alguma coisa era bem engraçado e contraditório.

"Não seja idiota, Eff.", você fala contra o pescoço dela.

Ela pega a sua mão, que descansava no ombro dela, e envolve em suas duas mãos delicadas e pequenas, trazendo-a para perto do seu rosto.

Tardiamente você entende o que ela quis dizer sobre relacionamento _saudável_.

Sua irmã acaricia sua mão por entre as dela.

"Você quer dormir?", questiona e ela novamente responde apenas com um aceno negativo.  
"Tudo bem então", murmura, incerto sobre como lidar com o corpo dela tão perto do seu depois de tanto tempo sem isso.

Ocorre então um breve período silencioso entre vocês.

"Às vezes eu paro, penso e percebo que apenas você é igual a mim, percebo que é uma coisa _mágica_. Então eu lembro", ela comenta com simplicidade.  
"Lembra o quê?", você pergunta rápido demais.

Ela traz a sua mão até os lábios e os roça nas costas da sua mão, e quando fala você sente seu hálito quente.

"Lembro que é porque você é meu irmão, porque _você_ me fez ser assim. Lembro que é por isso, não porque somos almas gêmeas ou algo assim."

Você balança a cabeça lentamente.

"Isso não nos impede de nada."

Ela fica quieta por alguns segundos.

"Mas nós _não somos_ almas gêmeas. Não é como se vivêssemos um amor épico e fossemos ter nosso final feliz e bonitinho como em um filme clichê sobre almas gêmeas."

Tira a mão de entre as dela e segura sua cintura fina, obrigando-a a virar o corpo de frente para o seu.

"O que eu quero dizer é que nós _podemos_ sim ser almas gêmeas. Porque nós somos iguais, ao mesmo tempo em que você tem as características que faltam em mim e vice-versa, nós nos completamos e toda essa baboseira", encara os olhos dela, procurando entendimento neles. "Sabe, almas gêmeas nesse sentido."

Acena a cabeça, entendendo o que você disse. Os narizes de vocês quase se encostam, as mãos dela estão largadas em seu peito e a sua mão continua na cintura dela.

"Mas e se fosse diferente, Tony? E se nós fossemos almas gêmeas em outro sentido?", ela te encara enquanto fala.  
"Então você teria que me impedir", você responde, mantendo o contato visual e aproximando seus rostos alguns milímetros.

Ela não te impede e ela não interrompe o olhar que vocês compartilham, porque ela é Effy Stonem. E você é Tony Stonem. E você**s** já cansaram de fazer isso que estavam prestes a fazer.

Você se aproxima mais, até os lábios de vocês se encontrarem e permanecerem apenas selados.

Deixa um suspiro – um pouco por alívio, um pouco por não conseguir se controlar com ela – escapar e seu suspiro é tudo que ela precisa para subir as mãos para o seu rosto, os dedos dela se enterrando em seu cabelo.

Aperta a cintura dela com força e a traz mais para perto. O beijo se transforma rapidamente, agora não é mais um selar de lábios, sim um beijo profundo e molhado, em um ritmo eufórico. Effy te puxa pelo cabelo com um pouco mais de força e com uma das mãos te segura pelo pescoço, e em um ato ágil você está em cima dela.

Você está por entre as pernas dela e tem uma mão subindo por dentro da camiseta larga que ela usa. O corpo dela ainda é como você lembra, a pele dela ainda é macia e ela continua não usando sutiã para dormir.

Effy arqueia um pouco as costas quando você toma seu seio com a mão e interrompe o beijo por alguns segundos. Ela aproveita o fato de você dormir sem camisa para passar a mão pelas suas costas e depois contornar seu abdome, dando espaço para você começar a tirar a camiseta dela.

Agora seus lábios estão no pescoço dela, intercalando entre beijos e alguns chupões leves, seu dente encontrando o osso da clavícula dela e mordiscando. Ela eleva um pouco o quadril, aumentando o contato entre vocês e então você pode pressionar sua ereção contra ela. As mãos dela descem pelas suas costas até chegarem à barra da cueca boxer que você usa.

Você geme no ouvido dela.

Um tempo depois não existe mais nada entre seus corpos e você está com uma mão em forma de concha no rosto dela, seu corpo está um pouco elevado. Então você desce o corpo e a penetra, mas nunca com movimentos lentos, desde o início seus movimentos são ritmados e profundos.

Ela também se move no mesmo ritmo, seu corpo pequeno embaixo do seu, soltando alguns gemidos ocasionais. Suas bocas voltam a se encontrar, meio entreabertas devido às respirações ofegantes, mas mesmo assim ela te beija com vontade. Os lábios dela estão vermelhos e um pouco inchados, e você não consegue resistir ao desejo de mordê-los. Você sente o gemido dela contra o seu lábio e depois sente também as unhas dela nas suas costas.

Seu corpo pede que você aumente o ritmo e é isso que você faz, movendo o quadril mais e mais rápido, as unhas de Effy nas suas costas seguindo a força dos seus movimentos.

Vocês não ligam mais. Você definitivamente não age mais com o cuidado que agia antes e agora ela não parecia mais tão frágil – não havia nenhuma fragilidade no modo com que as pernas dela contornavam a sua cintura e as mãos subiam pelas suas costas.

Sendo almas gêmeas, iguais, é assim que as coisas são. Cruas.

* * *

**(N/A):** Eu to numa fase tão, tão, tão incest, que pqp. A cena dos dois deitados juntos, a Effy em um momento difícil e o Tony ajudando, simplesmente surgiu na minha mente e eu achei tão...bonito, que eu tive que escrever. Mas é, talvez não tenha ficado bonito, mas whatever.  
Além disso, eu precisava de alguma coisa pra me ajudar, agora que a 4ª temporada vai começar e pelo jeito vai ter freddie/effy até não poder mais e, ew. Eu realmente quero pagar pela minha língua e acabar gostando dos dois juntos nessa temporada (mesmo duvidando que isso aconteça), mas enquanto isso não acontece, eu continuo no meu mundinho Tony/Effy.  
Btw, Lisi anda em uma época carente (-nnn), então deixem reviews – grandes, pequenas, whatever – qtal/  
**Lisi B. **


End file.
